


[Podfic] Sickly Sweet

by Literarion



Series: [Podfic] Sweet Series [2]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Crying over Disney Movies, Cuddling & Snuggling, Gen, Hastur likes Aziraphale, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Past Abuse, Past Relationship(s), Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Protective Crowley, Sick Aziraphale (Good Omens), Sickfic, Vomiting, someone please tell Aziraphale so he believes it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:49:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26812435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Literarion/pseuds/Literarion
Summary: When Aziraphale was sick around Gabriel, he had to learn to hide himself away. Now that he's with Crowley, that's not the case. Slowly, Aziraphale will start to understand that these people like him for him and want to see him do well.This is a sickfic where Aziraphale learns it's okay to be sick, because Crowley and Hastur are there for him. It's a one-shot sequel to 'Sweet Temptation'.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale & Hastur (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Crowley & Hastur (Good Omens), Hastur & Ligur (Good Omens)
Series: [Podfic] Sweet Series [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1935238
Kudos: 5
Collections: Good Omens Podfics





	[Podfic] Sickly Sweet

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Sickly Sweet](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21383335) by [Shay_Moonsilk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shay_Moonsilk/pseuds/Shay_Moonsilk). 



> Music: [Angels](https://filmmusic.io/song/53-angels) by Sascha Ende ([CC-BY 4.0](http://creativecommons.org/licenses/by/4.0/))
> 
> With thanks to Grin for beta, as always.

#  [Listen on Anchor](https://anchor.fm/literarion/episodes/Sickly-Sweet-ekir8l)

##  [Download from archive.org](https://archive.org/details/sickly-sweet)


End file.
